


Force, meet object

by Port_in_a_Storm



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Short, families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port_in_a_Storm/pseuds/Port_in_a_Storm
Summary: The lovely Andrea (tonyspegasus) prompted: Some alone time between the boys, making up for the Ellis situation.All Robert wants is to protect Aaron; all Aaron wants is for Robert to just think about things for once. But at the end of it all, they love each other too much to stay mad for long.





	Force, meet object

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!! This is the first fic I've written in a while, and the first time I've written Robron since I kind of stopped watching back in April/May last year. All I've done is proven to myself that I will never be free of these two idiots, and I think I'm okay with that. Please be kind with the criticism!--I'm trying to get back into the swing of things, and I'm very rusty.
> 
> Thank you, Andrea for the lovely prompt :)

‘We’ve got a new neighbour.’

Robert looked up from the vegetables he was preparing for their dinner—extra with Gabby stopping by again later—and smiled at his husband until the words (and tone) registered, and his brow furrowed in confusion instead. ‘Neighbour?’

Aaron flung his jacket onto the back of the sofa and stood with his hands on his hips. His Cain pose, Robert called it. Or his “Robert’s in trouble” pose. ‘Ellis. He’s gonna move into the next flat.’

‘Okay.’

‘At a reduced rate.’

‘What?’

‘Yeah, because _you_ were responsible for him becoming homeless, we’re gonna do him a favour.’ 

Robert wiped his hands on the towel next to him, and turned to face his husband properly. Oh, Aaron was angry. If Robert was given to cliché, he’d imagine a vein on Aaron’s temple throbbing like mad. ‘I didn’t force Ellis to move out.’ And apparently Robert just didn’t know when to keep his pretty mouth shut, either.

Aaron’s jaw dropped. ‘You’re unbelievable, d’you know that?’

‘No, I didn’t mean that—I just meant that he could move back in with his Mum any time he wants.’

‘Right. In the same way that you were probably asked to make peace with Jack when he chose Andy over you, over and over again?’

There was no answer to that, but it did hit home. Aaron sighed. ‘I’m sorry, that was unfair.’

‘No, you’re right.’ He walked across the room and stood in front of Aaron, didn’t touch him yet; didn’t know if it’d be welcome, but from the way his husband’s eyes were softening, Robert knew it wouldn’t be too far off. ‘I didn’t mean for Ellis to move out. I didn’t think it would come to that. I just wanted Billy gone. For you.’

Aaron’s arm’s dropped to his sides. ‘So you’ve said. Rob…’

‘I just want to protect you.’

‘I know you do.’ Aaron smiled, just a tiny lifting of his mouth. ‘But somehow, it ends with someone else paying the price. And I know you don’t care about that, but I do.’

Because Aaron was a better person than Robert would ever be. Something in their make-up made it so that they should never work on paper: Robert was far too protective for his own good, and he would gladly let others burn to keep his family safe. Aaron though… Aaron actually liked other people, and cared about what happened to them.

‘Understood,’ Robert said, quiet and submissive. No, he may not care about others the way that Aaron obviously did, but Robert did care about Aaron. Probably too much to be healthy. Whatever, Robert could live with that. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘Ellis is the one you should be apologising to.’ Aaron’s voice held just a hint of a tease to it, and Robert considered himself forgiven, even though his husband hadn’t said as much. ‘And you can do it tomorrow. And help him move as well.’

‘Yeah? Shall I bake him a welcome cake too? Help him clean the flat? Maybe stick a broom up my—’

‘Shut up.’ Aaron chuckled and Robert took that as a prompt to touch him, to put his hands on his waist and draw him in for a kiss. Which he did, just in case he wasn’t properly forgiven yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Come have a nosy on tumblr!: [Port in a Storm](http://www.portinastorm.tumblr.com)


End file.
